Make This Year Count
by Fae 206
Summary: Kurt Hummel is entering his senior year at McKinley where he hopes he can pave the way to get to a New York performing arts academy. His boyfriend, Blaine Anderson is entering his senior year at Dalton with a secret that only Kurt knows. Blaine has been diagnosed with leukemia. How will this affect the two in their future goals both academically and as a couple. Lots of Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **

I wanted to make three quick author notes before beginning this fic.

First. I do not have any plans to revive any Glee fics I may have written previously. That isn't to say that I will never update or rewrite one of those fics but that I have no intention of doing so at this time.

Second. I actually haven't written anything for Glee for quite some time but Blaine Anderson is still one of my absolute favorite characters and honestly, I thought I'd be doing a Sebastian/Blaine fic but realized that there was a time when anything but Kurt/Blaine would make me sad so want to honor that.

Third. This retcons _a lot_ and has both Finn and Puck in it due to that. No offense is meant and many of the key events will stay the same.

Anyway, I really hope you enjoy.

…

**Make This Year Count**

**Chapter One**

Blaine Anderson sighed as he looked at the McKinley transfer documents on the desk. Doing this meant multiple things that he didn't really want. First of all, despite his support for The New Directions, he was a Warbler at heart. He felt that Dalton had given him a place to go to when he had needed to find some place to rest. As much as he might enjoy hanging out with Rachel or Mercedes or Finn, he wanted to graduate from Dalton.

Then there was the way that his parents definitely didn't want that for him. He had been able to talk to his mother recently about his relationship with Kurt and she seemed very supportive of him and he didn't want to risk that. There were all kinds of problems under the floorboards but he wanted to remain on the good side of his family. Then there was the reason that made him want to transfer the least. Due to some weird McKinley policy, if he _did_ transfer, he would have to repeat his junior year despite Dalton giving him a better education. This meant that he wouldn't graduate the same year as Kurt and would be stuck in Ohio instead of going to New York.

Yes, transferring seemed the wrong thing but how to break that to Kurt was another problem entirely. Maybe with something flashy, some type of a gift? Or maybe he could just let his boyfriend know of his genuine feelings and trust that what Kurt wanted for him was only the best.

Then there was the _other_ thing and Blaine definitely wanted to keep this from his very affectionate and very fabulous boyfriend. It was a secret he didn't want to tell anyone about – including his parents – and it would be why his phone was now flashing telling him that he had to leave for an appointment at the hospital.

He would figure out how to break the news to Kurt later that he wasn't going to be transferring but he had to get ready to go to his appointment. Perhaps taking a break would let him figure out the correct words to use to the boy who meant everything to him.

….

….

As he arrived at the hospital, Blaine let his chest rise and fall as he counted and measured his breaths. It scared him that he had returned to the hospital. It made him extremely nervous. The truth was that he had hoped the last time would have been the last time but he was the black sheep Anderson, the unlucky Anderson, and the one who had inherited not only his grandfather's thick hair but his leukemia as well. At least if they could cure it early, no one would have to know about it.

Blaine counted his breaths before deciding to leave for his appointment. He made sure he had his phone, swung his bag over his arm and went towards the hospital. He tried to avoid the people staring at him. He knew that they weren't really looking at him but he did feel that he stuck out a little. It was as if this big arrow had been pointing at him with the word 'Cancer' on it.

He had to just get himself checked in and go to the right waiting room. That was all he ha-Blaine paused as he saw the person whom he had hoped would never catch him here. He coughed as he looked at Kurt and then to Burt before taking a step back.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked as he tilted his head to the side, "What are yo-"

"It's good to see you again," Burt nodded, happy that his son's first boyfriend was someone who had invested in Kurt's happiness and safety so much. He and Carol had definitely seen the positive change that Blaine had given to Kurt in his life. "What brings you…"

"I have a…a check-up," Blaine laughed weakly and Kurt raised an eyebrow as he studied him. Kurt could always read him.

"I thought you had a check-up a couple of weeks ago," he told him and Blaine paused. He had told Kurt that. It was one of the problems with telling your boyfriend everything, it made it harder to lie to them.

"Yeah, they check uh…different parts each time," he said and Kurt's jaw dropped. He wasn't sure what Blaine was telling him but they usually checked everything all at one time unless Blaine had some kind of super private expensive doctor. "Did you think about…."

"What are the two of you doing here?" Blaine laughed uneasily.

Kurt paused, his mouth was open in shock at how Blaine was attempting to dodge the questions. Something wasn't working right here, something wasn't making sense to him. "Yeah, well…Dad's doctor transferred here and it was either come to _this_ hospital or find another doctor and we have to be careful with Dad's heart."

Blaine smiled as he saw how caring his boyfriend was about his father, hopefully it would help him make a quick escape. Kurt would be too invested in taking care of Burt to really be too interested as to what the check up was about. "See, it's good that you stay with the same doctor," he said and then walked into the hospital. "I'll call you tonight, babe" he said and Kurt nodded slowly.

"Was he acting funny to you or is that just how he is in private?" Burt asked and saw the concern on Kurt's face. He got his answer from that. He knew his son was worried about his boyfriend and young love was important, the first love was sometimes – very rarely – the only love you needed for the rest of your life. "You can stay here if you'd like, wait for him."

"Dad," Kurt said as he turned to his Father, "The main thing is that _you _get home safely. Blaine's capable of taking care of himself. We need to worry about you, the doctor visits sometimes take a lot out of you," he said and Burt looked at him wondering what would be best for his kid before nodding and they walked towards the car. As they approached though, a sour look appeared on Burt's face. "Dad, what is it? What hurts?" the senior student worried and Burt shook his head quickly.

"It's nothing, I just left my wallet inside," he said frustrated and Kurt stopped as they got to the car. He opened the door for his dad and leant down next to him.

"I'll run back and grab it," he tried to smile to his father, "You take it easy and I'll be back before you know it. There's water to the side of you and if you feel hot -"

"I know," Burt told his worried son, "Thanks for getting the wallet, kiddo," he grinned and Kurt nodded again before rushing back to the hospital. As he entered and went to where they had been having the follow-up examination, Kurt was surprised to see Blaine in an area that wasn't for a regular physical. Kurt saw a nurse coming to him with the wallet and smiled, mouthing his thanks but decided to follow the man with the head covered with gel.

He saw Blaine go into the cancer wing and then stopped as he saw his boyfriend approach the counter. "Anderson, I'm here for a meeting with Doctor Patel concerning -"

"Leukemia testing," the attendant said before getting him some paperwork, "If you could fill this out."

Kurt looked at them in horror as he dropped the wallet and Blaine turned to him, he seemed a bit apprehensive but Kurt felt that he was suffocating, his head didn't have enough oxygen. "What? Why are you getting tested for leukemia?" he asked and Blaine opened his mouth but didn't know the right words to say to the boy he felt was his soulmate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Blaine studied Kurt, his heart pounding in his chest as he faced him still with uncertainty about how best to answer that question. He knew that the truth would be easier but then he would have to actually reveal something painful to his boyfriend and he hadn't wanted to do that just yet. He didn't want for Kurt to look at him the way that the doctors who knew his condition did. He didn't want for Kurt to be scared of him before they even took their first physical steps of the relationship.

Still completely trapped in a corner, there wasn't many options that Blaine had. He struggled to gain confidence as Kurt watched him, that look of confusion plastered over his face before tears filled his eyes. Without another word, Kurt had stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and had attempted to stop the tears from coming but it was hard.

"I'm sorry," he said as he turned away from Blaine and grabbed a handkerchief. Sometimes he didn't look his best with his face all read and his eyes swollen because of his crying.

"Kurt," Blaine hesitated as he watched the more fashionable, McKinley student. "You don't need to be sorry. You did nothing wrong. I really have to get tested again though I…"

"I understand," Kurt nodded. He bowed his head, scared that looking at Blaine would mean that he would start sobbing again. He didn't want to make Blaine feel guilty about his condition. Blaine hadn't chosen to be sick but the thought of losing another important person in his life was making Kurt feel that his insides were breaking. He shook his head. No. It was better to try to be supportive through the pain. "You'll call me tonight, right? You can always come over, the garage if you don't want to come to the house."

Blaine looked at Kurt nervously before nodding. He reached out to wipe some of Kurt's tears away with his thumb despite knowing the discriminatory nature of some of these people.

"I want to apologize though," Blaine said and he closed his eyes, his breath slow and steady. Did this mean that Kurt would break up with him? It was the choice that Blaine wanted to make. Maybe it was selfish of him and he wasn't that used to being selfish – okay, maybe he appeared self-centered but it was the Warblers who gave him all of the solos, he didn't ask for them himself – he was a Hufflepuff by nature despite people believing him to be a Gryffindor.

"You don't have to apologize for this," Kurt said slightly horrified. Yes, Blaine being sick brought him to tears and he wanted to ignore the fact. He didn't want Blaine to be sick but it wasn't as if Blaine had one day decided to infect himself with leukemia. Only a psychopath would do something of the kind? Or was he apologizing for keeping it a secret? Kurt felt hurt that he didn't know but he wasn't angry. He probably would have kept something like this from Blaine.

"I don't want to transfer," the thick half-Filipino boy said and Kurt looked at him in shock. Blaine was thinking about _that? _Blaine was standing in the middle of a hospital where he was getting treated for cancer and he was thinking about Kurt's stupid request for them to be in the same school.

"Okay, y-y-you know I can't…I can't transfer to…Dalton. It's too expensive for my fa-fa-family," he said quickly. Why was that the first thought on Blaine's mind? Yes, they could have had a lot of cute moments were they on the same glee club and in the same school but if Blaine didn't want to move then that was his choice. Cancer _wasn't_ his choice.

"I know, I'm sorry but I love you but I also…especially now, I want to stay with the Warblers," Blaine said before closing his eyes. He felt tears enter them and he hated that. He didn't want for Kurt to see him break. "I don't know how much time I'll have for singing or even if I have the strength to do so but for as long as I can, I want to stay with my friends. I love you. I know it would be nice for us to hold hands down the hallway and put cute things in each other's lockers but -"

"I don't want you at McKinley in your condition," Kurt said before coughing. That hadn't come out the way that he had wanted for it to come out. He had meant to say that he would support Blaine and he wanted him somewhere where he was safe and taken care of. There were such strict anti-bullying measures at Dalton and then there was a much better health system in place and things that only rich private school boys had access to. He wanted Blaine safe. With how Kurt had been treated at McKinley, Dalton seemed so much more to be the better option.

"You'll call me as soon as you get home, okay?" Kurt said and Blaine nodded. Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend again before stepping back. "I love you, okay. We'll make it through this. We'll get through this and then we'll get to go to New York together and live in a tiny studio apartment and spend days getting coffee and cronuts and singing in public."

"Okay," Blaine nodded with a smile. "I love you too."

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek, feeling the bold nature in him to do so before hugging him tightly again and walked out. He wished that he didn't need to leave Blaine's side but he felt the tears finally coming from his eyes and down his face. He was an ugly crier, he knew that much about himself but his boyfriend had cancer. He didn't care if he looked bad. When he came back to the car, he sat down in the front seat before staring out the window.

"You all right, kiddo?" Burt asked. Something must be very wrong for Kurt to have frozen. Hopefully someone hadn't made a homophobic crack about him, that was very possible to happen but his son needed to strengthen his armor. "Something -"

"Blaine has leukemia," Kurt said as if in a trance. He bowed his head and shivered, Burt looked at him sympathetically. They both knew how hard it had been when Elizabeth Hummel had passed away and she had been very sick in the end. To see that same thing repeat with his son's boyfriend, Burt didn't know if he had the strength to heal his son but he would do his best to make sure that if that time came, Kurt didn't feel completely isolated in the world.

….

….

Kurt sat on his bed looking at a photograph of him and Blaine when they had gone on a casual date. Blaine had always been there for him, stepping in at the prom when Kuon had felt extremely humiliated to be voted prom queen. He had always been protective and supportive and there was a chance that Kurt was going to lose that. He would just have to soak up as much Blaine time as was possible.

As he waited for the phone to ring, Kurt heard a knock on his bedroom door and his heart sprang up in his chest. Hopefully this was Blaine and Kurt could prove how he would be there to support his boyfriend through this trying time. However, Kurt's facial expression showed his disappointment when he saw Rachel Berry standing there.

"Hi," he said with a weak smile, his eyes still red and puffy. "Rachel, what are…what are you doing here?"

"That doesn't look very happy to see me," Rachel gestured to Kurt's face and Kurt bit his top lip. No. He wasn't excited to see her but Blaine had obviously been keeping his illness a secret for a reason, Kurt wasn't going to tell the biggest gossip in school about what was happening. "Did Blaine break up with you because you told him to transfer."

"Blaine didn't break up with me," Kurt said instantly, his voice sharper than intended.

"Well then did you get him to transfer, it's going to be harder to win against Dalton when we're competing, besides I don't want you to give away all of our secrets. Our performances are important and I can't believe that -"

"I can't believe that you'd think that Blaine is the type of person who wouldn't play fairly. No. He's not going to transfer and I'm not going to force him," Kurt argued and Rachel pouted, she was about to say something but Kurt walked away from her. "Besides, with all the stupid rules of our school, he would have been forced to become a junior and we wouldn't have been able to graduate at the same time."

"That's unimportant. If we win the nationals as a glee club then we're almost guaranteed to get our top spots at NYADA," Rachel told him and Kurt coughed. This girl was so selfish. Blaine wasn't hers and he wasn't even Kurt's, he had expressed a wish to stay at a school that would actually make sure he was taken care of. The staff at McKinley might know all about his health conditions but if he fainted in the middle of the hallway people would probably step on him and the joke Mr. Schu was, he'd just say it was dramatic flair. Kurt wished he could go back to Dalton but it was far too expensive and he had friends at his own school.

"Blaine can do whatever he wants to do and he's made it clear to me that he _wants_ to stay at Dalton," Kurt argued and Rachel huffed, she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot.

"Last year it was Sunshine joining Vocal Adrenaline and this year it's Blaine refusing to leave the Warblers," Rachel complained and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You _do _understand the reason why Sunshine never joined us, don't you?" he asked and Rachel shrugged. Kurt coughed. He couldn't believe this girl's selfish nature. She had done something terrible and she just ignored that it had even happened. "Blaine is staying where he wants to and you'll have to deal with that."

"What's the point in having a boyfriend if you can't get him to do what you want?" Rachel asked and Kurt was about to reply before hearing his phone ring. He grabbed it hearing the song of Teenage Dream playing. That meant it was Blaine. "Hey. I'm talking here," Rachel tried to remind him but Kurt ignored her as he answered his boyfriend's call.

"Did it go okay? Do you want to meet up and talk about it?" Kurt said as he completely blocked Rachel out.

"The Lima Bean?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

"I'll be right there," he said before grabbing a jacket and pushing past Rachel, still holding the phone tightly. Rachel turned to him stunned. He had just ignored her in favor of his boyfriend. How dare he!

**End of Chapter Two**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

Thank you to kayzles for reviewing Chapter One


End file.
